Dancing Queen
by Trish
Summary: A belated birthday fic I promised for Mia (Arrow)'s 17th Birthday. A whole lot of musical fun, don't like ABBA - then avoid.


_

Dancing Queen

_

_By Trish_

__

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon, Shakespeare, songs from _ABBA_, _Grease_, or Savage Garden. If I did I would not be working myself to the bone with a full-time stressful job.

_A/N: This is special belated birthday fic for my little 'sis' and Mini-Mi, Mia. Happy 17thbirthday and may all your dreams come true. So you can blame her for this! She told me I sucked majorly for having seen the musical Mamma Mia in Sydney. So I promised her I'd write a musical style fic for her birthday incorporating things she likes. Which is ABBA, Savage Garden songs, Grease and Shakespeare if at all possible._

_Ah…this is set in the timeline of my fic – Midsummer Nights. Ash and co – 28, Puck, Flory – 17(ish), Callie – 21(ish), Mia, Riny – 17, Kaz – 18, Chris - 20, Jenn – 27, me – 28. _

_Not serious at all peeps – just a whole lotta fun!!_

_***_

_You are the Dancing Queen _

___Young and sweet only seventeen._

_Dancing Queen – ABBA_

Ariel pulled out a rather worn and battered photo album from the bookcase in the living room and settled herself on the floor by the coffee table. There was nothing that the eight-year-old loved to do more than look through her parents' old photo albums. Of course her mom had more than her dad but that was understandable.

Flipping slowly through the leaves, she grinned when she saw familiar faces of family friends only much younger. There was Aunty Rina and Uncle Flory at their wedding, Uncle Chris asleep on a couch after having too much to drink, Aunty Kaz handcuffed to Uncle Trace, coffee-addicted Aunty Trish and Uncle Drake at _Starmiebucks; _Aunt Jenn and Uncle Ash at the Pokémon League Ball.

Ariel then gasped as her gaze fell upon a photo of her parents she had never seen before. Her father was dressed in a tuxedo, and her mother was looking all glamorous in a fitted beaded gown of deep burgundy with a long split up the side. They were holding a trophy of some sort and underneath the photo was written '_Dance Champions Pummelo Island Competition.'_

The girl was confused. Since when did _her_parents ever win prizes for dancing? It was a long-standing joke amongst family and friends that both of her parents were natural born klutzes. As Aunt Rina said, her parents had two left feet when it came to dancing. So what was this photo all about?

Mia looked up from the vegetables she was preparing for dinner when Ariel came padding into the kitchen with a slight frown and holding a photo album. "What's the matter, Ari?"

Her daughter plonked the album down on the counter beside her and pointed at a particular photo. "Mommy, how come you never told me that you and Daddy won a trophy for dancing? Everybody says that you two couldn't dance to save your lives!"

"We're not _that _bad," Mia grumbled good-naturedly as she put down the knife and peered over her daughter's shoulder. Her heart skipped a little beat when she saw which photo it was.

The brunette sighed and sat down next to the child. "Well it all began when…"

Ariel wrinkled her nose. "Is this going to be a long drawn-out flashback Mommy?"

"You bet it is. Now hush and listen…It was the summer of 2003 in Pummelo.."

*** 

A seventeen-year-old Mia rushed into the living room of the villa she shared with Trish and Jenn, waving the local newspaper wildly. "This is terrible girls!"

"What's terrible?" Jenn asked as she lazily stroked the fur of the sleeping Growlithe Mac on her lap.

"Some jerk's gone and bought the building where the Bard Theatre Company holds its productions," the teenager grumped as she plopped down on the couch beside Trish.

The dark-haired Australian glanced at the rolled up paper. "And what else? Otherwise you wouldn't be so riled…"

"He's sent a letter stating that unless we can pay $900 a month in rent we're going to have to find somewhere else. Because he states that theatres are no good and he wants to build a huge condominium in its place."

"What??" Trish gasped and Mia knew that her friend was also riled. "How dare that no good, scungy, mangy maggot…"

"Now now Trishy," Jenn laughed. "Look who's all hot under the collar now!"

The eldest girl cleared her throat and looked somewhat sheepish. "I mean…how dare that man declare that theatre is no good. It brings culture to the masses!"

"That's right!" Mia declared. "And not just any culture but the works of Shakespeare himself!"

"So who's the buyer?" Trish grabbed the paper off the girl and looked at the article. Her eyes widened. "Why its Gary Oak!"

"Gary?? Gawd that ass makes me sooo mad!" Mia seethed before she was stopped by Trish hauling her to her feet. "Now what?"

"We go fight City Hall!" the Australian beamed as she routed Jenn off the couch.

"City Hall Sis?" the blonde chuckled. "It's only Gary. Methinks you've been watching too many American TV shows."

"He's got an ego big enough."

"True."

*** 

The three friends confronted Gary as he was talking to the Orange Crew Leader Drake and the Grand Master Ash Ketchum in the spacious Crew Leader's office in the headquarters building.

"Gary!" Mia barged right in. "I demand that you take back that threat to evict the theatre company right now."

The Viridian City Gym Leader sneered. "And what if I don't?"

"At least lower the rent demands you've made," Trish glared at him. "You know very well that they wouldn't be able to afford that amount. They're only an amateur theatre company."

"And theatres are useless, I always say. Fancy putting on Shakespeare productions. What's the use?"

"It's culture!" Mia shot back at him. "William Shakespeare's had more influence on the world than you'll ever have."

"Oh yeah? Nobody beats Gary Oak for influence!"

"You've been famous for what, eighteen years. Shakespeare's been influencing the world for centuries. You're hardly a dint," Trish drawled out as she took a seat.

"Touché Trish," Drake murmured with a smile.

"But its true!" 

"The only way that I will guarantee that your beloved theatre company will not be evicted is if you buy the place off me," Gary continued trying hard to act as if that last comment had not hit home.

"How much?" Mia asked suspiciously.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

"Oh that's easy enough," Trish turned towards her boyfriend. "Drake, could you buy…"

"Uh uh uh," Gary wagged a finger. "The money must come from Mia, and Mia only."

"But I don't have that amount of money!" the teenager gasped.

"I know," the Viridian Gym Leader smirked.

"Why you…" Mia growled and would have lunged for the man's throat had her friends not held her back.

"You're going to have to raise the money by some means," Gary drawled as he flicked through the newspaper. His eyes lit up for a moment and he threw the paper at the girl. "It seems there's a dance competition being held in a month and a half. I think it would be hilarious to see the world's _biggest _klutz win that."

"Watch it Oak," the brunette threatened but then she read the prizes. "Prize is a one hundred thousand dollars and a brand new Mercedes Benz Sports Coupe." Mia blinked. "All that for a dance competition??"

"Its quite little really," Drake shrugged. "Nothing much…"

The teen blinked again and Trish put a hand on her shoulder. "Remember we are in the Orange Islands Mini Mi, and their definition of 'little' is just a bit different."

"I'll do it then!" Mia scanned the details. "But I'll need to find a dance partner…"

"HA!!! What a hoot!" Gary bent over double with laughter. "_You_ win that competition, Mia?? You are such a mega klutz that only another mega klutz would dance with you!!! Dream on!!!"

Mia stood up, all Puerto Rican fire. "I'll show you!!!" she seethed. "I'm going to find myself a klutzy partner and we are going to WIN that competition!!!"

The Viridian City Gym Leader just sneered and left the room.

Mia sat down with a righteous huff. 

"Mia, you do realise what you got yourself into," Jenn spoke up with a grin.

"Yeah, dancing."

"This type of dancing also involves two things that you dislike intensely."

"Like what?"

"High heels and skirts," Trish grinned.

Mia blinked then buried her head in her hands. "What the FRELL was I thinking???"

"But you need the money in this," Jenn stated.

"Plus you are doing this all for a good cause," Trish patted her shoulder. "You're doing it for Billy Boy Shakespeare."

"True," Mia sighed as she sat up straight.

"We'll help you with raising the money," the dark-haired Aussie reassured her. "Gary didn't say that we couldn't."

"We'll help too," Drake and Ash piped up.

"Thanks guys," Mia said gratefully. "I just wish I had all that money to begin with! Or even more. It would be so nice to be wealthy and not have to worry about anything."

"Yeah," her two female friends sighed in agreement.

(cue music)

Trish: _I work all night, I work all day. To pay the bills I have to pay._

Trish/Jenn/Mia: _Ain't it sad?_

Mia: _And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me._

All: _That's too bad._

Jenn: _In my dreams I have a plan. If I got me a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work at all. I'd fool around and have a ball…_

All: _Money, Money Money._

_ Must be funny_

_ In a rich man's world_

_ Money, Money, Money_

_ Always sunny_

_ In a rich man's world_

_Aha, aha_

_ All the things I could do_

_ If I had a little money_

_ It's a rich man's world_

Jenn: (flings herself onto Ash's lap and gently traces the side of his face) _A man like that is hard to find. But I can't get him off my mind._

All: _Ain't it sad?_

Mia: _And if he happened to be free. I bet he wouldn't fancy me._

All: _That's too bad_

Trish: _So I must leave. I'll have to go to Las Vegas or Monaco. And win a fortune in a game. My life would never be the same._

All: _Money, Money Money._

_ Must be funny_

_ In a rich man's world_

_ Money, Money, Money_

_ Always sunny_

_ In a rich man's world_

_Aha, aha_

_ All the things I could do_

_ If I had a little money_

_ It's a rich man's world_

_ Money, Money Money._

_ Must be funny_

_ In a rich man's world_

_ Money, Money, Money_

_ Always sunny_

_ In a rich man's world_

_Aha, aha_

_ All the things I could do_

_ If I had a little money_

_ It's a rich man's world._

*** 

The next day Trish gathered all of their friends to help discuss the dilemma Mia was now in.

"So what are we here for?" Chris asked as he leant back against the lounge. "And who are we still waiting for?"

"Jenn hasn't returned back from her date with Ash and we're here because Mia was goaded into winning a dance competition by Gary. And we have about six weeks to do it in," Trish explained.

Erina's jaw dropped. "You've got to be joking! Mia dancing in six weeks??? It would take a bloody miracle!"

"Geeze thanks for the vote of confidence Rin," Mia mumbled.

"Its not just Mia either," Trish spoke up. "She has to find the klutziest guy to partner her in the competition."

Erina sighed and ran a hand through her fluffy hair. "What made you do such a thing? You should know better than to let Gary Oak rile you."

"Its not just because of Gary, I need the prize money to help buy the theatre off him," Mia explained. "Gary's bought the building that the Bard Theatre is in, and the only way he won't evict us is if I pay him two hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

Kaz whistled low. "That's a hell of a lot of money. How does he expect you get that amount?"

"He doesn't," Mia gritted her teeth. "Otherwise he wouldn't have suggested the dance competition as a way of getting the money."

"I see what you mean."

"So which male do we know who's a mega klutz?" Riny pondered.

"Not meee…" Chris grinned. "And Ash seems to have outgrown his clumsiness."

"There's one guy that I can think of," Trish tapped the arm of the chair. "But I don't think you'll like who I say."

"Like who?"

"Puck."

"That's brilliant!" Mia jumped up then promptly sat down again, a faint blush stealing over her face. "Oh yeah, I kinda dumped him didn't I…"

"Kinda dumped him?" Kaz raised an eyebrow. "You positively trashed him for Mikey!"

"It was for his own good!" the brunette protested. "There's no way it could ever work out between us. He deserves someone better. Besides he's a Fae and I'm human."

"That doesn't mean anything," Erina said with a smile and a glance down at a diamond ring on her left hand.

"Yeah well Flory's different. He gave up everything to become human and stay with you."

"But do you think he'll agree to partner you?" Trish queried.

"He has to, he just has to," Mia clenched her fists.

"Is Puck even around?" Chris asked.

"He is," Riny nodded. "As is his older sister Callie. They've grown rather fond of spending the summer in the human world." The petite girl smiled at the gleam that entered Chris's hazel eyes at the news that Puck's lovely older sister was around.

Just then the front door opened and Jenn breezed in. "Hi guys," she said happily before sitting down next to Trish. "Sorry I'm late but I just had to get a card and little note to thank Ash for last night."

Her best friend grinned. "I take it that it went _very_ well, considering you never came home last night."

"Mhmmmm," the blonde murmured dreamily.

Mia bounced over to Jenn's other side and latched onto her arm. "So, what did you say in your letter? Tell all!"

At this Chris rose from his chair rather hastily. "Uh…if this is secret women's business, then I'm going outside for a smoke."

"Bye Chris," a chorus of female voices followed him out the door.

With all eyes upon her, Jenn unfolded her letter and began to sing:

(cue music)

Jenn: _ Honey, honey how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_ Honey honey, nearly thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_ I'd heard about you before_

_ I wanted to know some more_

_ And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine_

_ Oh, you make me dizzy!_

_ Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey_

_ Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey_

_ The way that you kiss goodnight_

Girls: _The way that you kiss me goodnight_

Jenn: _The way that you hold me tight_

Girls: _The way that you're holding me tight_

Jenn: _I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing_

_ I don't wanna hurt you, baby. I don't wanna see you cry_

_ So stay on the ground, girl, you'd better not get too high_

_ But I'm gonna stick to you boy, you'll never get rid of me_

_ There's no other place in the world where I rather would be_

_ Honey honey, touch me baby, ah-hah, honey honey_

_ Honey honey, hold me baby, ah-hah honey honey_

_ You look like a movie star_

Girls: _You look like a movie star_

Jenn: _But I know just who you are_

Girls: _I know just who you are_

Jenn: _And honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast_

_ So stay on the ground girl, you better not get too high_

_ There's no other place in this world where I rather would be._

Jenn: (rising to her feet and placing a hand over her heart)

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_ Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_ I've heard about you before_

_ I wanted to know some more_

_ And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine._

The blonde sat back down ecstatically only to see her best friend flash her a Cheshire cat grin. "Soo Jenn, did you two get any _sleep_ at all???"

"We had enough. So have we got a plan yet in Operation: Help Mia?"

"We do," Trish nodded. "Mia is going to convince Puck to partner her in the competition. The prize is one hundred thousand plus a Mercedes Benz which will equal to around one hundred and eighty thousand dollars."

"So how are we going to get the rest?" Jenn frowned.

"Easy. We get all the guys to go in a "Bachelor Night" auction," the dark-haired Australian grinned. "Lots of women would pay good money to go on a date with some of the guys."

"So very very true."

"Now all we have to do," Mia sat up and clasped her hands together. "Is to get Puck to agree to dance with me."

*** 

___The next afternoon…_

Flory glanced at his watch as he sat with his two cousins, Puck and Callie at a beachside café. He had been under strict orders from Riny to keep Puck there until the group got there. The former Fae only hoped they would be along soon, for his cousin was starting to get restless.

"Tell me why we are still sitting here?" Puck grumbled to no one in particular.

"Because Brother dear, I haven't finished my coffee yet," Callie replied calmly, blithely ignoring the stares she was getting from male passers-by. "Just relax and enjoy the view."

The chestnut-haired young man sighed but soon brightened as he recognised familiar faces coming through the crowd. "Hey Flory, there's Riny coming towards us. Kaz, Chris, Jenn, Trish, and…" he froze at the sight of the final person. "And Mia," he finally managed to say.

Greetings were exchanged before Mia was shoved forward to the front of the group. The brunette gulped slightly then summoned her courage. "Hi Puck," she said shyly.

"Hello Mia," Puck stated in a neutral tone of voice. "Long time no see."

"It sure has…" An awkward silence descended over the group before Mia spoke up again. "Listen, I was wondering if you would do an urgent favour for me?"

"Ask away."

"I was kinda hoping that you would agree to be my partner in this upcoming dance competition…"

"Why don't you ask Mikey? I'm sure you would want an accomplished dancer to partner you."

Mia shuffled her feet. "Uh…I actually have to have another non-dancer for a partner" she stammered slightly.

"So you're asking me," Puck stared at her with an indescribable expression in his eyes. "Why are you doing this, Mia?"

The teen sighed. "I need a lot of money to help save the theatre company I'm in from losing its premises. And this is one of the only ways I can think of to get the money quickly."

"This the Bard Theatre Company?" he asked, his tone softening.

Mia nodded, her green eyes pleading. "Yeah, the one devoted to Shakespeare and all his works. Please help me to save this, Puck. _Please_?"

The chestnut-haired Fae gave a deep sigh before nodding once. "I'll do it."

The group burst into cheers and Puck was surprised by Mia flinging her arms around him in an impulsive hug.

"Thank you so much," she whispered before she let go and bounced lightly on her feet. "I'll see you tomorrow at the villa!"

Then she was off like a shot and her friends had to sprint after her to catch up.

"Well that was different," Callie mused. "That was very nice of you to help out, Puck."

But her brother wasn't listening, instead staring after the disappearing figures; the faint scent of Mia's perfume still lingering. _What have I just got myself into?_ _How could it be that she still has a hold over me?_

(cue music)

Puck: _ I was cheated by you since I don't know when_

_ So I made up my mind it must come to an end_

_ Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_ I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control_

_ There's a fire within my soul_

_ Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_ One more look and I forget everything, oh oh oh_

_ Mamma Mia, here I go again_

_ My, my, how can I resist you?_

_ Mamma Mia does it show again?_

_ My my, just how much I've missed you_

_ Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

_ Blue since the day we parted_

_ Why why did I ever let you go?_

_ Mamma Mia, now I really know_

_ My my, I could never let you go._

_I've been angry and sad about things that you do_

_ I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through_

_ And when you go, when you slam the door_

_ I think you know that you won't be away too long_

_ You know that I'm not that strong_

_ Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_ One more look and I forget everything, oh oh oh_

_ Mamma Mia, here I go again_

_ My, my, how can I resist you?_

_ Mamma Mia does it show again?_

_ My my, just how much I've missed you_

_ Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

_ Blue since the day we parted_

_ Why why did I ever let you go?_

_ Mamma Mia, even if I say_

_ Bye bye, leave me now or never_

_ Mamma Mia, it's a game we play_

_ Bye bye doesn't mean forever_

_ Mamma Mia, here I go again_

_ My, my, how can I resist you?_

_ Mamma Mia does it show again?_

_ My my, just how much I've missed you_

_ Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

_ Blue since the day we parted_

_ Why why did I ever let you go?_

_ Mamma Mia, now I really know_

_ My my, I could never let you go._

_To be continued…___

_Author's Note_: _The__ first____ part of Mia's belated birthday fic done and you can blame it on her request! _

_And the fact that I've had far too much coffee each day this past week._

_As I said in the beginning, this is not serious at all and just a whole lotta fun. Sometimes that is just what we need to get through these difficult times. It was fun to write this and I hope it shows._

_Either the next part of this or Chapter 10 of Midsummer Nights will come next._


End file.
